sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Soul Triplets
These three foxes were bound together by a demon who was enacting a revenge scheme on the eldest Razor. All three have their own problems and powers to deal with... =Smoke= Smoke is more or less the self proclaimed leader of the three and the one who's best known by others, outside or not, he's also the one with the most problems at least the most obvious ones. Appearance Smoke is a brown furred fox with midnight blue eyes. He wears blue and white sneakers on his feet and has messy orange hair. He has six bandages one on his upper left leg, one on his tail, one on the lower part of his left arm, one on the upper part of his right arm, one on his right ear and he has one around his neck, he also has a band-aid on his right cheek. He has three uncovered wounds one on his right knee, one on the upper part of his left arm and the final one is on the lower part of his left leg. His left ear is also torn up and kind of bloodied. He is often seen carrying around a small silver knife as well, it is rumoured to have belonged to his father once. Personality Smoke who is the dominant personality is quite angsty and often miserable. He talks mainly in a flat bored tone or a tone of disappointment and tends to keep a neutral look on his face. He rarely if ever smiles and has been reported cutting himself when his angst grows too much for him. He is plagued with nightmares every night given to him by Razor and fears the darkness the most. He is a good strategist and often can be seen pouring over books on philosophy and medicine just to try and find a solution to his little problem not that his friends know that. He enjoys those subjects as well and tends to prefer company than being alone not that you'll ever hear him mention that aloud. Smoke also tends to go into large bouts of nothing but depression once in a while, while these are few and far between they still leave their mark on the already fragile canine. After a depression bout he tends to downplay all of his strengths and also doesn't feel worthy to share suggestions for mission tactics. When it comes to thinking on his feet as well he also slips and often messes up, while he's a good strategist he is horrible at thinking on his feet and using said strategies. He also often gets distracted by new things fairly easily be they a new power or weapon. Smoke really dislikes submitting to a higher power and will often argue for a longer time than most with them. History Abilities Smoke's only true ability is hastened healing, as in he can heal extremely quickly, even from things that would usually kill him. As an added with his healing ability he can prevent himself from healing which is why he still has open wounds on him. Ability Drawbacks Excessive healing, or healing too quickly for his body to keep up can result in more damage than what the normal rate of healing would allow, and it can also leave him dazed and reeling, or in some extreme cases completely off balance and with the wounds reopening as quickly as they closed and rather painfully. Relationships Alan Razor Memorable Quotes Smoke's Personal Gallery It's Smoke (2).jpg|Just Smoke Smoke the Fox.jpg|This was the first Concept of the character Alone in the Dark.jpg|Just a thought filled picture =Alan= The shyest out of the three but at the same time Alan is basically the glue (almost literally) that holds them together he's also the one who's had the worst experiences out of all three. Appearance Alan has the same brown fur as Smoke but his eyes are a light silver and his hair is also a light blonde colour to Smoke's darker orange mop of hair. Otherwise the two are near identical except that Alan doesn't have any of Smoke's wounds on him. Alan wears black fingerless gloves and black boots he also can be seen with a belt that has the knife strapped on it. Personality Alan is well in one word shy, he's also the easiest of the three to push around. At least he's easy for outsiders to push around, he is actually fairly stubborn once people get to know him and as he acts as Razor's jailer he is actually the strongest of the three when it comes down to pure willpower. Alan is also the strongest one in battle and is the most flexible when it comes to tactics and options to use, though often he'll resort to invisibility against a stronger opponent. Alan is also quite as he can't talk at all so he often in his free time curls up with a book or meditates. Unlike Smoke, Alan has an easy time thinking on his feet and employing the tactics that Smoke comes up with in a fight. Alan is also able to school his emotions but rather than keep a neutral face he often showcases emotions that are meant to mislead his opponents, a perfect poker face. History Under Construction... Abilities Alan is a magic user, currently only at the Wizard level the only spell that he's really mastered is the ability to turn invisible at will, most other spells are too much for him to handle with his current limitations. He also has an extremely strong will power and it's strengthened by a mostly subconscious magical barrier in his mind making it near impossible to invade now. Ability Drawbacks While it's not fully tied into his ability to use magic he grows extremely tired extremely quickly when trying more powerful spells and the fact that the spell that was used to merge him and his brothers together maintains itself by drawing quite literally from his magical reserves he's the weakest physically of the three. Relationships Smoke Razor Memorable Quotes Alan's Personal Gallery Alan and Shade.jpg|Alan with Shade, showcasing their somewhat brotherhood He's Back (2).jpg|He's latest look and design Alan's Misery.jpg|Just a contrast picture =Razor= The sadistic and mad fox who is the biggest problem for all who he encounters. Razor would like nothing more than to completely destroy and kill both of his brothers along with everyone else around them. Appearance Razor has the same brown fur but has a blonde muzzle, tail tip and belly area. Razor's eyes are also crimson red and he has a red fang that sticks out of his mouth all the time. He is sometimes seen in a blue and silver glowing pendant that according to rumor he uses to trap and hold Alan and Smoke's consciousnesses. He goes all natural, his hair is the same orangey colour as Smoke's is. He is also often seen with the knife they all share. Personality Razor is well a psychopath and loves to hear others scream, he loves to torture his brothers and hates to be locked up by them in the small corner that they've allowed him to command of their shared soul/body. He often dreams of completely destroying the conscious minds of his siblings and wants to be the only one to exist. He can be a real idiot sometimes and allows his emotions to rule in his dealings with people and has a habit of missing things that are right in front of him and that should be obvious. His methods of dealing with those he doesn't like are also crude and avoidable, though he seems to think that work well enough. He is fast, silent and able to creep up on his targets without them realising his there until it's too late for them to make an easy escape, this is actually probably the only time he actually thinks things through. He is also able to strike fear in people simply with a psychotic grin as he has the slasher smile down pat, a human related it to the sort of grin that a shark would have. He is also surprisingly good at mind games when he's actually thinking things through. Razor apparently also has hydrophobia and really, really freaks out when he gets wet. History Under Construction... Abilities Razor can quite literally enter a rabid and feral mindset where absolutely nothing is comprehensible and anyone and everyone is “prey” to be attacked and killed. Razor is also a pyro quite literally a pyro and can call fire to him and burn down things in his path with little to no trouble at all. When deep enough in his feral mode he turns into a much, much darker version of himself as well. In this state his fur will turn pitch black while his eyes will glow even brighter and his fangs will glow and he'll have vicious red claws appear on both his hands and feet. Ability Drawbacks He can't think or comprehend even simple things in his completely rabid and feral state and is much easier to trick into doing something that he'd be smart enough to avoid at any other time. He is one of the few canines on Mobius (or any other planet for that matter) that can't swim at all, this is due to his pyrokinetic nature, as water puts out fire it literally puts a damper on his powers and takes them away until he's dry again. He also tires quickly after using his pyrokinesis consecutively for an extended period of time. Relationships Smoke Alan Memorable Quotes Razor's Personal Gallery Bad Fox (2).jpg|Just Razor =Main Appearances= OC & Author So far the only topic that any of the three have appeared in is this one where Smoke made an appearance after been dragged there by Zeke. And Then There Were None All three of the fox triplets appear in this topic alongside the rest of the characters Roleplayed by Tammyhybrid21 Mirriorverse Alan appears in this topic as his Anti counterpart Nala, and as one of the more idiotic security personal, managing to quickly get himself in a little too deep. =Creation and Conception= The creation of Smoke, Alan and Razor, it's a very, very difficult process to explain, since well originally, they weren't even Fan Characters, they were part of an original universe that never ended up coming to be, so I drew Smoke as a fox and they somehow ended up drifting into the Fan Character territory... even though their actual pasts, histories and lives would be much more fitting in an original universe. Okay, that explanation was extremely short, too short, I should probably expand on it. Initially Smoke, who was the original version of the three was simply a child who was on the run from something and who many problems with himself and the world around him, but I didn't really know that much about who he was or even the world that he lived in... Razor and Alan were there, somewhat, except that they weren't really there... they were just the barest of concepts, not even really named (except for Alan) and they didn't really have that much influence in the story or how it affected Smoke who never really had an original name back then... Anyway the entire universe that they lived in kind of fell apart when I attempted to actually write the story, since it seemed to be a bit too character heavy and didn't have much else to explore, so I ended up in a bit of an annoyed and angsty mood drawing Smoke as he would appear if he were a Sonic Character... and somehow, it stuck. Their pasts and histories were formed from half ideas that had been floating around in my brain for a while, and when researching Real World cultural history their village began to take shape and how everything had affected them and made them who they were... and in the end all three became much more than what I had ever expected them to be, they became the pride of my Fan Characters. Yet, they still don't quite feel like FCs, one day maybe they might no longer be just FCs, but for now they seem to be perfectly fine as foxes and Mobians. I also recently realised after hearing about it, Razor seems to have a lot of the symptoms of Antisocial Personality Disorder. So there's that as well, wow that's a lot... Anyway that's the story behind these three woodland foxes. =Group Gallery= More than Me.jpg|Original Concept of all three Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Pages